


Night Life

by terryreviews



Series: Ezira and Anthony [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Night Stand, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: You run into a tall, pretty man at the club. You hadn't ever had a one night stand before, but his "sweet" dance moves were persuasive.(This is a prequel to Never Had Crepes that addresses how Anthony met Reader)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this. Please feel free to leave comments, good or bad. I enjoy reading them :3

The nightlife never really appealed to you. If you wanted to get drunk and bullshit, you could do it in the privacy and comfort of your home. Couch ready to collapse on (or even the floor), no long taxi rides and stumbling up the stairs.

You didn't start with a headache, but that's where it was going due to the overly loud music and the permeating stench of people. So many horny hopefuls reeking of mint and bottled scents shaking their tail feathers.

Tantalizing. The prospect of a one night stand. Yet, for you, it was like playing Russian Roulette with all but one of the chambers loaded. Better to stick to seedy fanfictions or cheap, pass-the-time novels with half-dressed people on the front than risk going home with someone and end up chained to basement wall pissing into a bucket.

Still, you weren't a meek mouse, you liked variety every so often, and were willing to step outside of your comfort zone now and again. 

Night after night, you went home after work, popped in a DVD (you still got into arguments over the merits of having physical copies of things) and chilled on your couch with some beverage and pajamas. Sometimes you'd treat yourself by taking the time to prepare a nice meal or taking an extra long shower, but more often than not you fell asleep to a favorite show or in the middle of a book. Not bad, not adventurous either. So you grew bored and decided to come here. Add some spice to your life by going to the nearby club.

You'd put on a form-fitting tank top, a loose pair of pants (mainly so you could wear your belt with the skulls on it) and dug out a pair of sneakers you never got to wear because of work. A little fluff to your hair, deodorant, and out the door.

Now that you were here, it was just as it always was, boring and sweaty. The music was okay, you people watched and they seemed to be having fun, but otherwise, it wasn't anything special. Like a high school dance but the people were allowed to drink and feel each other up. A nice change of pace, but nothing Earth-shaking. 

After an hour, still, on your two-drink minimum with one left untouched, you prepared to leave.

“You look bored.”

You had begun standing up, bent halfway when the voice caught you. You righted yourself and turned to find a man there. Tall, lanky even, but a pretty face. In the dim light of the club you thought that his hair was some vibrant reddish color, but what stood out were the glasses. You were a bit ashamed to assume that he was wearing them to look cool before you thought that  _maybe_ he was wearing them for a medical reason. Even still.

“Look, man, you're pretty and all, but I'm not interested.”

He held up his hands in a placating gesture, instantly backing off. That was nice and gave you pause.

“Oh, no worries. I don't expect anything. However,” he glanced around you to the table where you'd left your drink, “if you're not drinking that?”

You reached back and picked up the glass, “do you even know what it is?”

“Doesn't matter. I like most things. Besides, someone knocked my drink out of my hand and haven't been able to get the bartender's attention,” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the crowd that had flocked to the bar since you initially entered. Yeah, no drinks any time soon.

“Ah, well, sure, here man,” you handed over your untouched second drink, fingers brushing his.

He wasn't plying you with alcohol or drugs (not that you'd accept either), he kept his distance, and didn't attempt a ton of one-liners and impressive lies on the subjects of his wealth and sexual prowess. What you loved most was how he danced.

Terrible, but absolutely no shame as he wiggled and dipped like an electrocuted snake.

That, and the lack of demand from him cultivated within you a feeling that started in your belly. A burn, that crept into your lower half. A burn that you didn't mind so much as you laughed when Anthony did a ridiculous twirl on his heel.

The bits of conversation you swapped (sometimes about tv shows, sometimes a story about work) was easy going, and fun. You made each other laugh, you flirted and the worse you both did somehow drew you both closer. He may be all slick and cool in appearance, but what you were finding is that he was just a dork with good fashion sense.

All of this had you close the distance after a good hour had passed. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pressed your bodies together. He was tall, so your chest squished more against his belly and you had to step on your tiptoes to reach his lips. He met you halfway and the clash was hungry and left you unsatisfied. You needed more.

–

Your heart pounded in your ears, your body tingled from tip to toe, and your mind osculated between questions of self-preservation and self-consciousness. Were you about to be stabbed to death behind the club? And, how did you smell?

He led you, holding your hand, as he weaved through the lot until you came across a secluded part with one lone antique car.

He let go of your hand and leaned back against it.

“Change your mind?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, no. I just uh...” you hadn't done _this_ specific thing before. Hooking up with a stranger that is. At least he was classy enough to bring you out here than to the bathroom.

“Hey,” he snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you close, “just tell me if you need to stop. I'll stop.” With that, he leaned down and began to kiss you. Slow, heavy, kisses. Hands running down your back, cupping your ass with both, before keeping one hand there and the other one coming up to cradle your upper back. A thigh sneaking between yours.

He tilted his head, adjusting the angle and pressure of the kisses before he brought his tongue into it. At first, it was nothing more than a wriggling, slimy thing pushing between your lips. But his confidence, his desire, found your tongue timidly touching and chasing his.

You pulled away to breathe.

“Okay?” He asked, giving a squeeze to your ass, a little grind of his thigh against your clothed pussy making you tremble.

“I'm okay.”

He carefully withdrew from you, guiding you to stand to the side, and opened the door.

“Ladies first.”

You climbed into the back seat, the leather cool to your touch. You were really going to do this. A one night stand with a beautiful stranger.

The door shut, loud and final as Anthony climbed in after you and for a moment he merely looked at you as if sizing you up. What if he was having second thoughts?

“Remember,” he reached out to take your hips, and moved and tugged until you were on your back, him between your thighs, “just tell me to stop if you need me to stop.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony didn't tease, but nor did he rush. Each move deliberate and fulfilling. On this side of rough yet not brutal. His long, thin fingers kneaded your breasts through your shirt as he kissed and nipped at your lips, jaw, and neck, all while grinding into you.

“Feel it?” He asked, voice low, hot.

When you didn't answer right away, he ground down harder and growled into your neck.

“Well?”

You gasped, a tingle up your spine, and your arms wrapped around his neck.

“I feel it.” You nodded enthusiastically, and looked into his sunglasses, “can you take those off or would it hurt you?”

Without hesitation, he took them off and tossed them into the front seat. When he looked back down at you, you were met with greenish eyes.

“Only bright lights. It's dark enough in here that I can take them off.” He dipped back down and stuck his tongue into your mouth before moving his hands to the hem of your shirt as if he wanted to change the subject. Given the throb between your own thighs, you couldn't disagree. With a tug, your belly and breasts were exposed, shirt and bra tucked under your arms and neck.

You yelped into his mouth as the cool air touched your skin and had no chance to be embarrassed as he tore his mouth away from your's and brought it down to your left nipple.

So fast. It was all so fast and utterly intoxicating as you allowed your back to arch and ran a hand up the back of his neck, into his hair as he gave a light suck and let his teeth graze against the hardening flesh before going to the next one, giving it the same treatment, before putting his face between them.

He squeezed them together so that they were more flush against his cheeks and nuzzled them, moving his head back and forth as if savoring the feel of their softness against his face.

He drew this out, taking his time with it, squeezing, nuzzling, kisses and licking, and it felt more than good to have someone paying attention to your body like this. Patiently, ensuring you were engaged and enjoying yourself.

“I'm hungry,” he said, pulling back, and his hands went to your belt, “I think I'll have a snack.”

In the haze of your arousal, it took you a second to process his words, though as your belt came undone, your heart raced.

“Are you sure?”

He paused, blinked, “what?”

“I mean...most guys don't like...”

“I like it,” he interrupted, “I adore it. It is one of my favorite things to do and I'm very good at doing it. If we had more space I'd have you sit on my face.”

You let out a nervous laugh at his bluntness but you trailed a finger over his ear, tucking a stray hair behind it, “I'm flattered you'd want me to do that.”

He smirked but didn't answer as he went about the difficult task of getting your jeans undone, and, with a lot of awkward shifting, managed to get your shoes, socks, jeans, and panties off swiftly. At least more swiftly than you could have managed. It was as if he had practiced a lot and it was time to show off.

Kneeling in the well, it was good that he was tall because you were at an angle and he had to lean to gain access.

He looked down at you, hands coming to rest on your thighs, and licked his lips, “Stunning! And furry. Haven't had a furry one in a while.”

His left hand reached down and gently used his fingers to frame your clit and gently spread your lips just a bit at the same time. Another wave of self-consciousness hit you, but it had been years since you'd gotten to enjoy any sort of physical contact, let alone _this_ and you squashed it down. Especially since Anthony dove right in with a long, thick swipe of his tongue from your slit all the way to the hood and he had to hold your hips down as he set to wrapping his mouth around your clit and giving a strong suck.

For a moment the air was knocked out of you and you couldn't make a noise, just gap wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the ceiling of the car and buck your hips. The pleasure so sudden and potent as it radiated out.

From there, he set to work, licking full tongued swipes up and down from your slit to your clit, offering flicks and sucks in no discernible pattern but no less skilled and enthusiastic. Anthony made sure it was loud, wet, and more than lewd as he worked diligently as he brought you up and up. Your toes clenched as your orgasm approached and you squeezed at his hair. Never had someone gotten you so aroused, so close, so quickly.

“I'm gonna...” you managed before being cut off with a drawn-out shout that ended in a strangled noise as pleasure raced through your body like a thunderbolt. Traveling from where his mouth was locked, all through your body as you curled inward, breasts resting on Anthony's head as you trembled out each wave of your orgasm before falling back against the seat, sweaty and panting.

You shuddered and gasped, and when Anthony was more upright the sight of him, lips glistening, smirking, hair a mess, clothes rumpled, you felt your overly sensitive body cry out for more and sat up to wrap your arms around him and kiss him as deep as you possibly could. Not minding the traces of you left there.

“ _That_ was fucking good. I've never come so quickly in my life.” You said when you pulled back, pressing your forehead against his. “Want me to return the favor?”

“Actually,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, “if you wouldn't mind?”

“Yes!” when he chuckled you reduced the volume, “I mean...yeah. I wouldn't mind.”

Anthony winked and undid each button of his dress shirt, eyes keeping contact with your's as you stared. 

He was slim, smooth, lovely.

You raised a hand to trace along his chest, “you're very sexy.” 

“Takes one to know one.” 

If he hadn't just given you such satisfaction, you would've teased him for the cheesiness. Instead, you preened under the praise and watched as he undid his own belt and with a tug, his cock sprung forth. Hard and dribbling.

He tore the wrapper open and once kneeling on the seat in front of you, made a show of slipping the condom over his twitching member with a gratuitous groan as he allowed his hand to tighten around it for a second.

“Are you ready? Or do you need more?”

“I'm ready, I'm ready.” You had become aroused again, your cunt clenching around nothing in anticipation. It had been a while and typically you'd want more prep. You felt so hot, so relaxed, that you didn't want to wait anymore.

He settled between your thighs, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling the lubricated tip of the condom brush against your hole.

“Remember,” he pushed forward just enough to breach, and you jolted at the slight stretch, “if you need to stop, say something.” Then, oh so careful and gentle, he thrusted forward.

Your hands sought purchase in the seat beneath you, clutching at the material as you clenched around his girth and length. Not a monster dick thankfully but sizable enough that you held up a single finger and breathed. Your hand lowered and he bent down, gave you a quick kiss, and he started to move.

Oh, it was wonderful. Each thrust smooth with a steady, inhumanely concise rhythm that rocked the car. In the quiet of the night and abandoned parking lot, you heard the squeaks of the shocks, and your collective groans and growls at each other bounced off the confines of the vehicle clear and arousing.

For his part, Anthony, without ceasing his thrusts, made sure to touch your body. Running fingertips over your hips, your belly, squeezing your breasts, flicking your nipples. Ensuring you were thoroughly a wreck.

For how long he kept that up you couldn't say, but it was building. He filled you, stretched you, set you aflame, and your body welcomed it. Begged him for it as you did your best to match his thrusts, but giving up when he took hold of your hips and fucked you all that much harder.

“Anthony,” you managed, head tossing back and forth. A high pitched keen escaped your lips when he brought his fingers to your clit, rubbing it in fierce circles.

“Yeah, that's it. You're getting close again huh? You like this. Fuck, you feel good.” He bent down and pressed a bruising kiss to your mouth, tongue twining with your's before pulling back in favor of shoving his face into your neck with a growl.

Good, so good, very good, was the mantra in your head. All deeper thought was gone as you felt yourself rise.

A dam broke, and all over your body sparked, trembled as a wave rose and then crashed against the rocks with such intensity that once more you rendered speechless.

Your back arched as the pleasure whited out your mind and you were reduced to nothing more than the seeming never-ending climax. You heard nothing, saw nothing, just felt.

And just as it had hit, it slowly ebbed away, several jerking aftershocks rocking your body to the exhausted grunts and groans you were finally able to make as your breath returned. One final shaking aftershock and you collapsed against the seat, wet with sweat, glowing in and out, utterly blissed out.

A moment later, you became aware of Anthony pulling out and laughed when he collapsed on you. He wasn't heavy at all and you nuzzled at his neck, trailed your hands up and down his back as you legs fell useless to either side of him.

“That,” you said once your breath returned, “was fucking amazing.”

“Hell yeah, it was,” Anthony lifted himself off of you and for a split second you thought his eyes were yellow. Nah, just a trick of the light. He smiled a soft, small smile at you, before placing a much gentler kiss to your now red, swollen, lips. “Want to go again?”

You laughed, “I won't even be able to walk straight.”

“Then I'll to drive you home at least.” He untangled himself somehow made his way between the front seats into the driver's seat, leaving you cold and very naked in the back.

“Uh, well, let me at least get dressed.” You sat up, shaking and boneless, but your mouth hurt from the biggest smile. A bit sticky and sore, but okay. You vaguely wondered where Anthony had tossed the condom until you saw, as you were gathering your clothes from the floor, him pull it off (mindful to hold it tightly) and produce a little plastic bag from the glove box. When he caught you looking he shrugged, “can't go back into the club to throw it away. Just got to wait until I get home. One of the problems with having sex in the car. That, and I'll have to wash the seat,” but he too looked just as satisfied as you. He popped his shades back on and started the car.

“Better hurry up there love or I'm going to take off and it'll be hard for you to get dressed rolling around in the back seat.”

You managed your panties, bra, and pants before giving up on the rest and climbing into the front. At least you were decent enough that no one would say anything to you if you were pulled over. Though with the bite marks and messed up hair and the smell of sex everywhere, you weren't sure decent was the right word for what state anyone would find you in.

“Alright, so when you leave here, you're going to take a right.”

Driving with Anthony was exhilarating. He drove much too fast, but with the absence of anyone, with the windows down and Queen blaring, you were content.

The night was warm enough that what chill it left on your skin was refreshing and you let your head drift back.

“Hey, Y/N, we're here.” You opened your eyes and found that you were outside your apartment building.

Anthony had your shoes in his hand. You pulled them on, shoving your socks into your pocket before leaning forward, hand on Anthony's thigh, letting your lips touch his as you spoke,

“This was fun. Really. Very fun. Thank you.” You kissed him, wincing at the sting in your lips before you pulled away and exited the car.

He gave you a wave through the windshield before taking off.

That's when several things hit you. One, you hadn't gotten his number, Two, how did he find your place when you'd accidentally fallen asleep, and Three, (and you laughed at this) you left your tank top in his car. Thankfully you remembered your belt.

You took a breath. Damn shame. He was very cute and the man knew how to show you a good time. Maybe, just maybe, you'd get lucky and run into him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a bit clunky but I hope that it was at least enjoyable. Constructive criticism is welcomed by the way :)


End file.
